kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marcella
Speaking part I think that Marcella's only speaking part is in the beginning of "Queen Bebe" episode when she and the unnamed boy fall over the blue spool. Careful examination of that scene shows that when the "Whoa...hey, hey, watch out!" voice is heard, Marcella's mouth are moving. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 10:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. I just stepped through it frame by frame and M is off-screen when that line is said, and it sounds like Tara Strong. Since Tara is at the top of the resulting pile, I'm more inclinded to believe it was her and not Marcella… 13:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) = Love Robin (talk) 13:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Gallery The first picture (as of this date) I don't think is a screencap. "Isabella", the dusky black-haired girl with headband has only been seen in MD&A (although same model with different coloration was seen in Odds Man Out) Love Robin (talk) 02:38, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I am confused as to what you are saying? Are you saying that one of the images in the gallery isn't a screen capture? Also, what does Isabella, is that name actually canon, have to do with it? :Sorry, I am just lost. :Mknopp (talk) 03:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::No, "Isabella" is not her canon name, which is why I have it in quotes, but is how I think of her. And yes, I don't believe that is a screencapture, as I don't remember that scene AND because "Isabella" was only in the one episode which this scene is not a part of. It is, I believe, by one of the KP-quality artists, probably on dA, wanting to do a pic of "all" the cheerleaders including the "new ones". I've long since stopped being surprised at the number of people who ignore or forgot some of the others from S1, and have not seen ALL the others throughout the series, yet fixated on the two (actually three, one model having 2 colorations) from MD&A and Odds Man. :::I digress. Point is, that is not a screencap. :::Love Robin (talk) 05:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :It is a screencap from a few seconds into the cold open of "Mad Dogs and Aliens". :I didn't figure Isabella was canon, but wanted to clarify. You know a lot more about the cheerleaders than pretty much anyone else I have ever met, and if it was canon then I wanted to be sure and record it to the wiki. :Thanks for keeping an eye out. This also reinforces the idea that requiring better information on the images is a very good idea. :Mknopp (talk) 13:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, when I place a name in quotes especially in a venue like this where canon is Key, tis not canon. :::Okay, Now I see what we have here. We have *mostly* a screencap, and canon did not show the lower half of the bottom tier, so unless this was submitted by someone with access to *original* cel-work, an artist extrapolated the missing areas. Meh, I'll rescind my objection. :::Plus, with "Isabella/Bonnie Rottweiler" in the same lighting, I can totes definitely call them as different characters. (Yes, I intentionally named BR("Bree") so phonetically close to Bonnie purely to use her for purpose of mistaken identity kidnapping) :Thanks for the heads up on the names and quotes. :This was a screen capture that I took straight from my copy of MD&A with no editing. :Mknopp (talk) 19:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I was trying to locate the pic I uploaded of the cheer squad in their street clothes, to add here, but can't find it. It is apparently not recent enough to appear on the "easy pic" pic selection page. I don't want to simply re-up it if it can be otherwise found. I wanted to add it here and it really should be added to each of the First String (or Alpha Squad) Cheerleaders' individ pages. :Love Robin (talk) 08:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Is this the file that you were looking for? There are a couple of ways to find images like this. You can go to and search by your user name. You can also go to your user page, selected the contributions tab, and change the Namespace to File. I don't like the last as much as the first since the second doesn't actually display the images. Mknopp (talk) 16:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, then once I have the exact filename, I can search on the Add Photo page. Thanks. BTW, what's this "clear all" thing at the end of the source view here? Love Robin (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep, or you could go to source mode and type it in. You are welcome. The image is floated to the left of the page. Because of this all of the text will wrap around it. I didn't want the next comment to wrap to the side of the image, as I thought that it would make it harder to tell the difference in the comments. The clear all tag clears all floats so that everything after the tag moves below the image. Mknopp (talk) 22:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Parents? Although not specifically stated as such, this couple are easily Marcella's parents. Certainly she is her mother. He is a regular background character but I've yet to see *her* anywhere but here. Is there a place for this anywhere? Love Robin (talk) 19:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :What episode is this from, and why are you so sure that this is Marcella's parents? :Mknopp (talk) 21:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It's from Rappin' Drakken. As for why *I'm* so certain it's Marcella's parents… just look at the woman. She is an older, mature spitting image of Marcella, right down to hair with part and mole at lip. She is certainly her mother. :::He has been seen, among other places, in and around the MHS. So he is either a parent or… considering his tracksuit… a coach in some capacity, or both. I'll grant that his being the father is thin, but as this is obviously a couple on a night out, "father" is just as viable. :::Love Robin (talk) 22:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It is also just as likely that this is Marcella's older sister and her husband/boyfriend. It could also be a cousin, although the startling similarity is less likely with a cousin, but not impossible. I have two cousins who look more like each other than any of their respective siblings. :At most, I would say to add this to the trivia section as a possible relative. Without any canonical evidence this can also easily be chalked up to background character reuse. Sometimes funny or interesting, but not substantially relevant to canon. :Anybody else want to way in on this? :Mknopp (talk) 22:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::While granted that aging in cartoons medium can be tricky when not extreme. Take a look at Kim and Ron's Pre-K teacher, she is teaching math in Bonding and she shows hardly a day. This woman here is easily of an age the same as Ann and Hope's mother. The guy is also seen at times with a young boy. So *I* am not truly comfortable with her as younger dating a man with a child. If she is going to be old enough to do that (considering Disney sensibilities), KISS makes her *potentially* M's mom more than anything else. She is not Marcella as her face is a bit more angular than M's, but there is just enough difference to be familial. As for a sister or cousin, there is a college girl in Golden Years which fits that bill, if missing the hair part. :::I *am* aware that it is not specifically stated, led off with that up top and ? in the header, which is why I'm asking here in Talk. :::Love Robin (talk) 00:48, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! You have just hit on what I think we should do with the talk pages. The forums are where we should discuss changes to the articles themselves. The talk page is where fan supposition and non-canonical discussions can/should take place. This gives a nice place for fans to make conjectures that are not necessarily supported by canon. :Think of it as another type of fan board, but much more organized. :As for this couple. I would say to add the information to the trivia section. :Mknopp (talk) 03:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC)